Galilea
by amsp14
Summary: TERMINADO. SS – HG. Después de terminada la época de la guerra, Ginny insiste en buscarle pareja a su amiga Hermione y Dumbledore en que Snape se abra a nuevas posibilidades aunque para eso, Ginny y Dumbledore deban usar de toda su astucia.
1. 1 de 4

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Este fic está basado en la canción de Sergio Dalma llamada "**Galilea**"; la pueden encontrar en el disco "Lo mejor de Sergio Dalma 1989 – 2004", es la pista 2 y la canción fue compuesta por Alejandro Soler Gallego, Luis Gómez Escolar y José Llobell Oliver. No diré que es un songfic, por que no sigo la letra de la canción para la historia, sino que uso la idea general de una relación por correspondencia… espero que les guste.

Hola¿qué tal? Sé que hace mucho tiempo debía haber actualizado "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?", pero he estado muy atareada y no he podido terminar el capítulo; y como no quiero subirlo si no vale la pena, pues no lo he hecho…

En vista de que me siento un poco culpable, me decidí a subir el primer capítulo de este fic que tengo escrito desde hace algún tiempo. En total son cuatro capítulos y esta es la primera entrega…

Espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer a **Sara Fénix Black** y a **Clau de Snape** por haber leído el fic y haberme dado el visto bueno para la publicación¡gracias chicas! Además, quiero dedicarlo a **Nocrala** que desde hace un tiempo sabe de la existencia del fic y a **Florence Rose**, que es una gran amiga…

**Summary**: SS – HG. Después de terminada la época de la guerra, Ginny insiste en buscarle pareja a su amiga Hermione y Dumbledore en que Snape se abra a nuevas posibilidades aunque para eso, Ginny y Dumbledore deban usar de toda su astucia.

El fic está basado en una canción, para las personas que no la conocen es la siguiente (**pero no es importante conocerla para la historia**):

_**Galilea**_

_Vestida de rojo, en punto a las diez  
__podré conocerte al fondo del bar_

_después de escribirnos quince cartas al mes  
en tu última carta por fin, una cita a ciegas._

_Frente al espejo, no me veo tan guapo  
te he dicho que soy un poquito más alto  
y sé que tu nombre no es Galilea  
si guapa, si fea, a mi me da igual._

_Galilea, que fortuna la mía  
he quedado contigo  
con la chica más dulce, mi amiga, podría apostar…_

_Galilea, voy a verte de verás  
y por fin conocer tu mirada y tu nombre real._

_La marea, me va subiendo fuerte por la espalda  
no me falles, las cosas buenas pasan solo una vez._

_Un hueco vacío en el fondo del bar  
los nervios a tope y que suenan las diez  
las puertas se abren y una sombra me mira  
es ella, no es ella  
lo sé, no lo sé._

_Galilea…_

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

_**Galilea**_

_(N/A: las frases entre comillas son pensamientos. Las notas en itálica son cartas…)_

­– Creo que deberías considerarlo –dijo el anciano– podría surgir algo bueno de esto…

– ¡Le he dicho que no! –bramó el profesor de pociones– no va a convencerme.

Severus Snape se levantó violentamente de su asiento y salió furioso del despacho del director¿quién se creía ese viejo para proponerle algo así¿es que creía que él no tenía dignidad? Él nunca podría hacer algo así, era denigrante, era estúpido, era… infantil.

Albus Dumbledore, el anciano director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se quedó solo en su oficina meditando lo que el profesor de pociones le había dicho en su corta conversación.

"Dijo que él nunca lo haría, que no lo convencería, bueno, no importa. Puedo hacerlo yo…" y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se dispuso a escribir una nota, no sin antes asegurarse que de su pluma salían sus palabras escritas con la caligrafía de Severus Snape.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

– ¿Quién te escribió? –le preguntó Hermione Granger a su amiga Ginevra Longbotton– te veo muy contenta.

– Pues Dumbledore –replicó la chica– sabes que desde hace un tiempo nos hemos hecho muy amigos…

– Sí, no logro comprender cómo pueden ser tan amigos cuando el podría ser tu bisabuelo –dijo Hermione, una chica castaña, muy seria y con una mirada muy inteligente.

– Pues por lo mismo, entre nosotros no hay ningún tipo de tensión sexual, –dijo levantando la mirada, y agregó– somos solo dos amigos con algunos objetivos en común –la chica pelirroja era solo un año menor que su amiga, pero por la manera de comportarse ambas parecía mucho menor que eso.

– Espero que entre esos objetivos no se encuentre tu afición favorita. –dijo Hermione encarando a su amiga– Ya es bastante malo tenerte día y noche buscándome pareja para que también Dumbledore entre en el juego.

– No te preocupes, él tiene sus propios _hobbies_ –aseguró la pelirroja guardando la nota que recibiera.

Ginny terminó de ponerse su traje de laboratorio y sacó un caldero número 4 del armario. Lentamente, se dispuso a elaborar una poción para el crecimiento del cabello, habían recibido un gran pedido la mañana anterior. Ambas chicas trabajaban para el laboratorio **_Stenmarck de filtros y pociones_**. Hermione Granger era la jefa de laboratorio y Ginny Longbotton era su primera asistente. Tenían algunos años de laborar para esa institución y, desde el fin de la guerra, sus avances habían sido asombrosos.

– Tengo una propuesta que hacerte –dijo la chica pelirroja luego de preparar todos los ingredientes para la poción que iba a elaborar.

– Si es otra cita a ciegas la respuesta es no –respondió la chica sin mucho ánimo– ya sabes que no me gustan esas situaciones.

– No es una cita a ciegas –contestó alegre la chica– ya entendí que así no vas a conseguir pareja. "Definitivamente tienes que conocer bien a una persona antes de empezar una relación" –replicó remedando a su amiga.

– No te burles –le espetó la castaña– es cierto, no puedo salir con alguien que no conozco.

– Pues por eso es que te tengo una propuesta –dijo la chica acercándose al escritorio de Hermione con una revista en su mano– ¡aquí está la solución!

– Un ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja"¡estás loca! –exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie– Esa revista es pura basura¿no recuerdas todo lo que dijeron de mi en cuarto año¿y lo que dijeron de Harry en quinto? –la chica se notaba bastante enojada– además¿qué vas a mostrarme¿un filtro de amor? Esas cosas están prohibidas, ya deberías saberlo.

– Cálmate –insistía la pelirroja– no es nada de lo que piensas –aseguró firmemente.

Esto calmó un poco a Hermione que se sentó a escuchar lo que la pelirroja tenía que decirle.

– Sé que no quieres salir con alguien a quien no conoces, por eso creo que lo mejor es que hagas amigos y luego, intentes formalizar una relación con alguno de ellos –decía la pelirroja inocentemente.

– ¡Vamos Ginny! Tú sabes que no tengo la facilidad de andar haciendo amigos como tú y si me dedicara a eso no podría hacer todas las investigaciones que me interesan –argumentó la castaña– además¿quién quiere ser amiga de una investigadora de pociones? Tienes que aceptarlo Ginny, no vas a poder emparejarme –Hermione aprovechó el silencio de su amiga para levantarse y dejarla sola.

Definitivamente Hermione Granger se estaba cansando de ese jueguito. Últimamente, Ginny se dedicaba a buscarle pareja a toda hora; si iban a comer intentaba ligarla con el mesero, si estaban en el parque era con el vendedor de globos, si iban a un bar le presentaba al primero que encontrara en la barra, etc. Eso se estaba volviendo un martirio.

Desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin Hermione Granger había comprendido que pasaría el resto de su vida sola. Cuando ya no fue necesario mantenerse unidos debido a la Orden del Fénix, cada uno de sus amigos siguió su propio camino.

Harry se dedicó a viajar por el mundo para olvidar los horrores que tuvo que vivir desde pequeño y en uno de tantos lugares, conoció a Yona, una joven bruja que le robó el corazón.

Ron había terminado por sucumbir a los encantos de Luna Lovegood, una bruja rubia que lo adoró desde sus años de colegio y juntos investigaban por Europa la existencia de algunos animales mágicos.

Ginny había seguido en contacto con ella y se había casado con Neville Longbotton, un compañero de Hogwarts que se había convertido en auror y que siempre la había amado en secreto. Tanto Ginny como ella se habían dedicado a la elaboración de pociones. Para Hermione esto siempre había sido muy interesante desde sus años de colegio, sobre todo en los dos últimos años, en los que había descubierto que se había enamorado de su profesor de pociones. Nunca dijo a nadie sobre ese enamoramiento, pero estaba segura de que alguien sabía su secreto.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º FLASHBACK º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

– Señorita Granger –dijo una voz a sus espaldas– ¿no se quedará a la cena de su graduación? –le preguntó el director.

– Sí –respondió ella– solo iba a traer algo que dejé olvidado…

– No se preocupe, él también estará en la cena –le aseguró el director con un guiño.

– ¡Profesor! –dijo ella sonrojándose hasta el pelo– no sé a quién se refiere.

– Pero estará allí, es cascarrabias pero nunca falta a una actividad escolar –dijo alejándose lentamente.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º FIN DEL FLASHBACK º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Por eso le preocupaba tanto que su amiga estuviera en contacto con Dumbledore, él sabía su secreto y, aunque sabía que él era de fiar, también sabía que quería verla feliz y eso podía incitarlo a actuar de alguna manera.

Luego de hacer mil y una gestiones, Hermione regresó al laboratorio, sabía que no podía estar enojada con Ginny más de un par de horas, la pelirroja siempre conseguía hacerla reír. Ingresó en silencio al recinto y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío.

– ¿Ginny? –preguntó quedamente– dónde se habrá metido esta chica –dijo para sí.

En silencio se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de la pelirroja. En ella pudo ver cientos de cosas, ingredientes de pociones, tubos de ensayo, un par de calderos, notas acerca de las pociones y filtros en los que trabajaba y la dichosa revista que quería mostrarle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione tomó la revista y comenzó a ojearla. Ignoraba qué era lo que se proponía su amiga, pero al llegar a la penúltima página lo comprendió todo:

**  
"¿Busca pareja? Corazón de Bruja le ayuda en su tarea…"**

No quiso leer más¡eso era lo que Ginny quería mostrarle¿se vería ella tan desesperada como para participar en algo así? Probablemente sí…

– Veo que encontraste la nota que te quería enseñar –dijo una voz a su espalda– creo que deberías intentarlo.

– Por supuesto que no, Ginny. Eso es degradante y ninguna de las personas que participa en esas cosas vale la pena. ¡No te imaginas la cantidad de pervertidos que utilizan estos medios para encontrar víctimas!

– Te equivocas, Hermi. El trabajo está muy bien regulado, vas a ver que no te permite ni siquiera dar el verdadero nombre de los participantes, y las cosas…

– No quiero saberlo –la interrumpió la castaña– mejor dejemos las cosas así.

Hermione dejó la revista de Ginny con fuerza sobre la mesa de trabajo y se dirigió a su escritorio con cara de pocos amigos, no se separó de ese lugar en toda la tarde…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Hermione se encontraba preparándose un té con emparedados de queso cuando su amiga hizo su aparición en los laboratorios.

– Creí que no llegarías hasta las diez –dijo Hermione para darle a entender que ya no estaba molesta– ¿cómo están todos en tu casa?

Esa mañana, Ginny debía visitar a sus padres y por eso era sorprendente verla en el trabajo tan temprano.

– Están bien. Un poco preocupados por ti… –dijo la chica mirándola fijamente.

– Diles que no hay razón para estarlo, yo estoy bien –aseguró la chica, agradeciendo el silencio que se preocuparan por ella– dile a Molly que iré a visitarla cuando pueda…

– ¡Oh vamos Hermione! Dices eso todo el tiempo, pero nunca vas.

– Iré mañana por la noche¿te parece? –dijo para evitar la discusión que se avecinaba.

– Pero debes ir, no puedes cancelar a última hora –insistió la pelirroja que conocía las estratagemas de la castaña– ya lo has hecho antes.

– No lo haré te lo prometo –respondió sinceramente– solo espero que tu madre no comience con sus ideas para buscarme marido…

Ginny sonrió abiertamente y contestó.

– Neville y yo iremos mañana también, mamá estará feliz de verte y respecto a tu petición, no cuentes con eso… ahora quiere casar a Fred, tal vez piense que eres ideal para él…

Hermione miró realmente asustada a su amiga, pero al ver su expresión risueña, optó por reír rogando en silencio que todo fuera una broma de la pelirroja.

– Mira Hermione, para las fiestas que se aproximan decidimos realizar un juego que mencionaste hace algún tiempo. Tú sabes, el de los regalos…

– ¿El amigo invisible?

– Sí –dijo la pelirroja dejando todas sus cosas junto a los emparedados de su amiga– todos queremos que participes¿lo harás?

– Por supuesto… solo dime cuando debo elegir el nombre de mi amigo –contestó alegre de que la emoción de Ginny no se refiriera a una nueva posible pareja para ella.

– Esta tarde estarán listos los nombres, solo no pidas algo muy caro para el regalo final, jefe –dijo sonriendo la asistente.

– No lo haré, aunque un viaje a la antigua Galilea sería genial –contestó siguiendo la broma.

– Lo tendré en cuenta –respondió la señora Longbotton.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Los restantes días de la semana, pasaron tranquilamente para Hermione Granger. Su visita a los Weasley había sido muy agradable y, aunque Molly intentó convencerla para que apreciara las buenas cualidades de Fred como posible marido, eso no consiguió hacerla perder la tranquilidad y la sonrisa.

Por otra parte, el juego en la oficina se había vuelto un evento muy divertido, por lo que regularmente entraban lechuzas, aparecían regalos sorpresa o pociones con etiquetas sorprendentes. Fue por eso que no encontró extraño que una hermosa lechuza ambarina la estuviera esperando en su escritorio. Nunca había visto un ave tan hermosa…

En la pata derecha, la bella lechuza tenía una nota para una mujer llamada Galilea¿quién sería? No había nadie en la empresa con ese nombre¿o sí? No, estaba segura que no; lo mejor sería lanzar la lechuza al aire y que buscara a la persona adecuada.

Con mucha tranquilidad tomó al animal y lo lanzó por la ventana, pero sorprendentemente, dio la vuelta y volvió a ingresar al edificio. La siguió con la mirada y vio como se volvía a ubicar en su escritorio. Eso era realmente extraño. Intentó sacarla un par de veces más, pero descubrió que era imposible; así que se resignó y tomó la nota.

_"H. Galilea:  
Ignoro quién es usted ni la manera en que se le ocurrió ponerse en contacto conmigo. No comprendo qué tengo que ver yo con una revista. Espero que no se comunique más conmigo.  
SS"_

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco al ver la firma de la nota. "SS, igual que Severus Snape…" se dijo. ¿A qué obedecía esa nota? Ella no había enviado ninguna carta a nadie¿revista?

– ¡Ginny! –gritó llamando a su asistente.

La pelirroja se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y se dirigió a su amiga.

– ¡Lo siento! –dijo la pelirroja completamente pálida– te aseguro que no dije nada del viaje que pediste.

– ¿Qué viaje? –preguntó la castaña olvidando momentáneamente el asunto de la carta– yo no voy a ir a ningún viaje…

– ¿No? –dijo la pelirroja recobrando la sonrisa– ¡qué bien!

Fue en ese momento que Hermione detectó que Ginny desviaba la conversación.

– No creas que te escaparás tan pronto –dijo remontando en su furia– ¿quién es SS?

– ¿SS? –dijo mostrando indiferencia– no lo sé… ¿"Severus Snape"? –contestó sin pensar.

– No me vengas con jueguitos Ginny, acabo de recibir una carta de un tal SS, hablando de una nota que le envié y que no recuerdo haber escrito –dijo molesta.

– ¿Una carta? –dijo la pelirroja– ¿puedo verla?

Hermione le entregó el pergamino que tenía en la mano y esperó a que su amiga lo leyera.

– Pero esto no te lo escribieron a ti, se lo enviaron a H. Galilea, quien quiera que sea –dijo seriamente– ¿la conoces?

– Por supuesto que no. Pero la lechuza no me dejó en paz hasta que leí la nota, así que era para mi.

– ¿Tú te llamas "H. Galilea"? –dijo viendo a su amiga– ¡pues no es para ti!

– Pero…

– No hay pero que valga, pero creo que deberías aclararle a "SS" que no sabes a qué se refiere.

– Por supuesto que no, parece molesto y dice que no me comunique con él –dijo la castaña.

– ¿Y desde cuando eres tan obediente? Es mejor que lo aclares, sino después cada vez que te presenten a alguien con esas iniciales vas a preguntarte si será el que te envió la nota.

– Creo que tienes razón –murmuró Hermione– voy a aclarar este asunto…

– Me parece muy bien –aseguró al señora Longbotton y agregó para sí "vamos, escribe la nota, tienes que hacerlo…"

Ginny se retiró a su mesa de trabajo, indicándole a su amiga que fuera clara en la nota y que dejara en claro que ella no tenía nada que ver con la carta que él había recibido. La castaña miró a su amiga alejarse, y no pudo percibir la sonrisa de satisfacción que ostentaba su rostro. Ginny Longbotton estaba feliz, su amiga había caído en la trampa, ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado.

**_º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º_**

Bueno, espero que les gustara el primer capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo. En fin, me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto del fic. 


	2. 2 de 4

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Este fic está basado en la canción de Sergio Dalma llamada "Galilea". No diré que es un songfic, por que no sigo la letra de la canción para la historia, sino que uso la idea general de una relación por correspondencia… espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a **Sara Fénix Black** y a **Clau de Snape** por haber leído el fic y haberme dado el visto bueno para la publicación¡gracias chicas! Además, quiero dedicarlo a **Nocrala** que desde hace un tiempo sabe de la existencia del fic y que está muy atareada con la uni, y por su puesto a **Florence Rose**, que es una gran amiga… Por cierto, como una de las personas que leyó el primer capítulo tiene el nick de **Galilea**, a ella también se lo dedico.

Respuestas a los reviews, al final…

**_2 de 4: _**

El profesor de pociones se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio cuando vio ingresar a las mazmorras, por segunda vez en esa semana, a una lechuza color ámbar. Nuevamente traía una nota en la pata y, sin muchas ganas, se dispuso a retirarla y leerla.

_"SS:  
Le escribo para disculparme. Sinceramente ignoraba que se había escrito una nota para usted, quien quiera que sea, firmada a mi nombre. La verdad es que no me interesa una amistad por correspondencia. Le pido que acepte mis disculpas.  
H. Galilea"_

Un espacio más abajo decía:

_"Lamento no poder extenderme más, pero una poción me llama."_

Lo que Severus Snape ignoraba era que esa última frase no había sido escrita por Galilea…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º FLASHBACK º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Hermione Granger había escrito la nota al menos unas tres veces, pero cada vez que intentaba firmarla, su nombre cambiaba inmediatamente por H. Galilea. Ignoraba a qué se debía, pero definitivamente eso la estaba preocupando¿quién era la tal Galilea? Y más importante aun¿por qué se veía obligada a firmar como ella?

La verdad era que Ginny Longbotton había anotado a su amiga en el sistema de parejas de la revista "Corazón de bruja" y al tener que inventarle un _nick_, le había puesto Hanna Galilea, más que todo por mantener sus iniciales.

Dudó mucho en enviar la suscripción, pero después de comentarlo con su amigo Albus Dumbledore, decidió que era la mejor manera de buscarle pareja. Lo que ella no esperaba era que Dumbledore ya le tuviera la pareja buscada e ideara un plan mucho más complicado que el suyo para que todo sucediera de acuerdo a los intereses de sus amigos.

Dumbledore sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada del profesor de pociones y para conseguir que se encontraran nuevamente, y se trataran sin prejuicios, las cartas eran un medio ideal. Así pues, él envió una suscripción a la revista a nombre de "Salvatore Stone" y se encargó de que Ginny le escribiera a nombre de H. Galilea.

Todo parecía estar saliendo como se había planeado, la primera carta de Galilea le llegó a Snape a comienzos de semana:

_"Salvatore Stone:  
Hola, mi nombre es Hanna Galilea, aunque prefiero Galilea a secas. Vi tu nota en "Corazón de bruja" y me pareces un chico interesante. También tengo poco tiempo para relacionarme con la gente, así que espero que podamos ser amigos por este medio.  
Galilea"_

Es de suponer la reacción de Severus Snape al recibir la carta. Estaba furioso e intentaba adivinar quién era el culpable de esa nota. Se temía que todo fuera obra de Dumbledore, pero no podía asegurarlo, unas semanas antes había tratado de convencerlo para que fuera a una cita a ciegas, pero no podía imaginar que intentara meterlo en un problema como ese.

Así pues, escribió una nota y la envió a la tal H. Galilea, advirtiéndole que no le escribiera más.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º FIN DEL FLASHBACK º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Aun así, acababa de recibir una nueva carta de Galilea. Cuando vio entrar esa lechuza supo que la historia de las cartas no había terminado… lo que ignoraba era que ese animal había hecho dos escalas, una en la casa de los Longbotton y otra en el despacho de Dumbledore, tal y como la habían adiestrado.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tal vez si le decía que aceptaba sus disculpas todo terminaría allí… bueno, lo mejor era intentarlo.

_"Galilea, acepto sus disculpas.  
SS"_

Con esta sencilla nota esperaba que todo se arreglara, así que decididamente amarró el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza y la sacó por la ventana. Pudo ver como el animal se alejaba hacía el horizonte, lo que no pudo ver fue el giro que dio cuando él se apartó de la ventana y el rápido vuelo que la llevó hasta el despacho del director. Nuevamente, la nota que llevaba el animal sería alterada antes de llegar a su destino…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Hermione no podía creerlo, al llegar esa mañana a su trabajo, la lechuza ámbar la esperaba sobre su escritorio. El animal se notaba cansado, así que la chica se arrimó lentamente a él, tomó la nota y la envió a la lechucería de la empresa.

Con un poco de temor desenrolló el pergamino y leyó:

_"Galilea, acepto sus disculpas.  
SS  
pd: Lamento que alguien la metiera en este problema, a mi me ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, pero ya no tiene remedio, solo espero que nadie más lea esa dichosa nota de la revista y se dedique a enviarme cartas, esto provoca muchas interrupciones en el laboratorio._

_Salvatore Stone"_

Fue irremediable, Hermione sonrió tontamente al leer la nota y no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con el tal Salvatore, así que casi sin darse cuenta le escribió una escueta respuesta. Ginny la veía desde fuera del laboratorio, la pelirroja estaba muy contenta y esperaba que la lechuza le llevara la nota que Hermione escribía en ese momento. La chica se retiró para no se descubierta, pero la verdad era que todo iba muy bien.

…y así hubiera seguido de no ser por la gran compasión que siempre ha sido característica de Hermione Granger. Cuando tuvo lista la carta, en lugar de enviar a la ambarina lechuza que se había encargado de todas las entregas, la castaña tomó su propia lechuza y la envió con la respuesta.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Esa tarde muchas personas estaban inquietas:

Hermione Granger estaba pensando en la respuesta que recibiría a su última nota.

Ginny Longbotton estaba preocupada porque Damar, la lechuza ámbar la abuela de Neville, no había ido a su casa tal y como acostumbraba hacer.

Dumbledore, después de hablar con Ginny, estaba también preocupado por el destino del animal mensajero.

Pero el más preocupado de todos era… Severus Snape, que había recibido una nueva carta…

Esa tarde, se encontraba en su laboratorio cuando escuchó unos golpes en la ventana. Al acercarse vio a una lechuza que le parecía conocida pero que no podía ubicar. En la pata derecha, traía un mensaje, pero no podía leer el nombre del destinatario. Como había llegado hasta su ventana asumió que iba dirigida para él y la tomó.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que ese animal también le traía correspondencia para Salvatore Stone.

_"Hola Salvatore, me alegra saber que aceptó mis disculpas y créame que comprendo perfectamente los tropiezos que se dan en la elaboración de pociones cada vez que llega una lechuza.  
Gracias, Galilea"_

Ahora si estaba sorprendido. Él no había mencionado las pociones para nada en sus notas¿cómo podía esa chica saber a qué se dedicaba? Rápidamente se asomó a la puerta de su clase y vio a dos niñas que leían la revista "Corazón de bruja", con cualquier pretexto las castigo y les indicó que le entregaran la revista. Ansiosamente buscó la página del "busca parejas" y encontró una nota del tal Salvarore Stone… tampoco, no decía nada de elaboración de pociones.

¿Cómo lo supo Galilea? No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta, y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, se percató de que había consumido casi todas las horas de la tarde, pensando en ese asunto. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión, pero si se había planteado varias preguntas… no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda, además, ella no sabía quién era la persona que estaba contestando a sus cartas, así que no tenía nada que temer…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Hermione estaba en el laboratorio cuando su lechuza Atenea llegó llevando una nota en su pata. La chica estaba completamente entusiasmada, y se recriminó a sí misma esa actitud. "Ya no eres una adolescente Hermione, no puedes comportarte como tal", se dijo.

Tranquilamente, desató la nota de la pata de Atenea y leyó su contenido.

_"Recibí su nota y no puedo evitar preguntarme¿usted trabaja con pociones? Esa es mi especialidad y no sé de muchas chicas que se dediquen a ese arte.  
SS"_

"Ese arte… ¡él hace pociones! No son muchos los que consideran la elaboración de pociones como un arte… él debe ser especial" se dijo.

Lo que más sorprendía a Hermione eran las coincidencias, ambos trabajaban elaborando pociones, ambos consideraban que eso era un arte y además, las iniciales de su nuevo "amigo" eran SS, igual que el gran amor platónico de su vida.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Ginny estaba completamente confundida. El día anterior había esperado ver a Damar aguardándola al llegar a casa, pero eso nunca sucedió. Eso era muy extraño, pues ella la vio llegar al escritorio de Hermione y también vio cómo la castaña respondía la nota¿se habría arrepentido? Tal vez lo había pensado mejor y había decidido dejar de responder… eso no era bueno.

Esa misma tarde se comunicó con Dumbledore, el director le había dicho que Snape seguía sin dar señales de estar recibiendo las cartas, pero que esa mañana lo había visto un poco alterable. Si Damar hubiera ido a su despacho habría achacado esa actitud a una nueva carta, pero estaba seguro de que la lechuza no había ido a su oficina desde la última nota.

Debido a esa novedad, Ginny estaba casi segura de que su amiga había escrito una nueva carta para SS, pero ¿por qué no la había recibido ella como todas las anteriores¿sería que Damar había hecho la entrega directamente? Según Neville eso era imposible, esa lechuza estaba muy bien entrenada… pero todo era posible.

Fue precisamente por ese detalle que decidió darse una vuelta por la lechucería de la empresa. Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Damar descansando en una de las vigas superiores… pero entonces¿qué haría ahora para enterarse del desarrollo de su plan? Solo esperaba que Hermione no hubiera terminado de raíz con la naciente relación…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

_"Hola Salvatore, tiene razón, sí trabajo con pociones, lo hago desde que me gradué del colegio. Es una de mis pasiones… sé que es una labor extraña para una chica, pero no puedo evitarlo, es grandioso obtener el producto deseado por medio de un trabajo arduo y realmente artístico.  
¿Usted también trabaja en esto? Es una gran coincidencia. Yo trabajo para_ **Stenmarck filtros y pociones** _desde que terminó la guerra. Soy la jefe del laboratorio. Bueno, no lo aburro más con mis historias.  
Galilea  
pd: creo que después de todo si me gusta la idea de tener una amistad por correspondencia."_

Snape estaba impresionado… la chica parecía una persona muy capaz. Tal vez eso de las amistades por correspondencia no era tan mala idea después de todo. La mujer que le escribía parecía una persona interesante, sobre todo por que hallaba fascinante el trabajo con las pociones. Solo conocía una mujer que se había interesado de esa manera por los filtros y las pociones, pero ella debía dedicarse a otra cosa… era una estudiante muy inteligente y probablemente había optado por una profesión más lucrativa…

Casi sin pensarlo Severus Snape se dispuso a escribir una carta en respuesta a la recibida… ¿estaría precipitándose? No quería parecer un tipo desesperado por una amistad… pero la verdad era que lo estaba…

_"Hola Galilea  
Sí, mi trabajo esta relacionado con las pociones. Desde hace algún tiempo me dedico a enseñar como elaborarlas. Tengo que admitir que muy pocas veces he tenido una estudiante con la pasión que refleja usted en este tema, pero eso es realmente reconfortante.  
Hace algunos años tuve por estudiante a una chica que tenía el don para trabajar en este arte. No sé a qué se dedicó, aunque me gustaría saberlo. En fin, es bueno saber que aprecian y comprenden este trabajo de la misma manera en que lo hago yo.  
Me parece que después de todo a mi tampoco me molestaría poder llamarla mi amiga.  
Salvatore Stone"_

Después de colocar la pluma en el tintero, Snape se apuró a tomar a la lechuza en sus manos y amarrar la nota en su pata. Este animal no era Damar, sino Atenea la lechuza de Hermione, ya que la chica en su prisa por responder la nota recibida no había recordado al ave nocturna que descansaba en la lechucería de la empresa.

Inmediatamente, Atenea salió volando por la ventana del aula ubicada sobre la mazmorra en que el profesor impartía sus clases de pociones. Solo dos personas la vieron partir: Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

– ¿Señora Longbotton¿se encuentra usted por aquí? –preguntó una voz a través de la chimenea– necesito hablarle.

– ¿Albus Dumbledore? –preguntó la abuela de Neville acercándose a la chimenea– ¿es usted? –preguntó nuevamente pero agachándose para ver bien la cabeza que se suspendía sobre las llamas.

– ¡Señora Longbotton¡qué placer verla! –exclamó sonriendo sorprendido el director de Hogwarts.

– Albus, me parece que lo mejor es que venga acá. –dijo imperativamente– Para mi es muy incómodo estar conversando con su cabeza en esa posición –dijo la señora levantándose y dejando espacio para la llegada del mago.

Unos segundos después el director del colegio se encontraba bien sentado en un cómodo sillón, con una taza de té en las manos y un plato de pastas a su disposición.

– Usted dirá en qué puedo servirle –dijo la señora Longbotton después de las frases triviales de cortesía que intercambiaron durante unos minutos.

– Pues usted verá –dijo el anciano seriamente– en realidad estoy buscando a su nuera… bueno, más bien a la esposa de su nieto –se corrigió el anciano.

La señora se quedó mirándolo muy extrañamente¿qué quería con su nieta política?

– No se habrá metido esa chica en nuevos problemas¿verdad? –preguntó molesta– siempre dije que esa chica era demasiado fogosa para mi nieto, pero no hubo quien lo hiciera entrar en razón –comenzó a lamentarse la anciana.

– No, no señora Longbotton, al contrario, Ginny está colaborando conmigo en un proyecto especial para el colegio –aseguró el director con su mejor cara de póquer.

Después de todo eso no era una mentira, pues si conseguían que Snape se emparejara probablemente eso redundaría en beneficio de la institución. Además, la chica estaba colaborando con él tanto como él estaba colaborando con ella…

La abuela de Neville se mostró gratamente sorprendida de saber que su nieta política estaba realizando trabajos filantrópicos y con silencio dio su aprobación al proceder de la chica; ya era hora de que comenzara a comportarse como una mujer de sociedad… En ese preciso momento fue que se escuchó un nuevo ruido en la chimenea y la joven señora Longbotton hizo su aparición.

– Hola abuelita –dijo la chica saliendo de la chimenea– hola Albus –dijo cuando vio a su cómplice.

– Hola Ginevra –dijo la anciana– no me parece adecuado que te dirijas al director de Hogwarts por su nombre de pila, niña.

Ginny enrojeció casi tanto como su cabello, pero las palabras del director impidieron que respondiera a su abuela política.

– Oh, pero yo le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre de pila –dijo Dumbledore– de hecho insistí. ¿Cómo estás Ginny?

– Bien, aunque algo preocupada de verte aquí –respondió la chica– ¿sucedió algo?

– Pues sí, –dijo mirando a la anciana significativamente.

– Comprendo –dijo la señora– los dejaré solos para que puedan platicar se sus trabajos para el colegio.

La anciana se retiró muy dignamente y Ginny se sentó en el lugar que dejara vacío.

– ¿Trabajos para el colegio? –preguntó la chica

– Digamos que la señora Longbotton estaba sospechando que te habías metido en algún tipo de problema y fue la mejor manera de apaciguarla…

– No me diga más, lo comprendo –aseguró la chica– ella puede ser un poco plasta, pero en el fondo me quiere mucho… –"muy en el fondo" agregó para sí misma.

– Bueno, lo que me trae aquí es algo que observé esta tarde –comenzó el director– Snape envió una lechuza esta tarde y casi podría jurar que era Atenea, el ave mensajera de Hermione, el animal que llevaba su nota.

– ¡Lo sabía! Por eso no recibimos sus cartas. Esta mañana cuando llegué a los laboratorios fui a la lechucería y me encontré con Damar descansando en una viga, Hermione debe haber decidido usar su propia lechuza, aunque ignoro la razón por la que lo hizo.

– La cuestión es que en esta semana y media que llevamos sin noticias pueden haber intercambiado varias cartas sin que nos diéramos cuenta. –dijo el anciano.

– Bueno, lo importante es que no rompan el contacto… –intervino la pelirroja.

– Por supuesto, lo que me preocupa es que a Severus le dé más por discutir con "Galilea" que por hacerse su amigo…

– Esperemos que no sea así –dijo Ginny y agregó– mañana mismo veré que pasa con Damar y por qué Hermione ha preferido darle descanso.

– Magnífico, espero que logres enterarte de algo más, ya sabes que Severus no es nada comunicativo y es poca la información que puede obtenerse de él.

– Lo supongo –dijo la chica– intentaré que Hermione me comente algo de su amigo por correspondencia.

– Bien, salúdame a tu esposo y despídeme de tu abuelita –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la chimenea– dile que las pastas estaban deliciosas.

– Te mantendré informado.

Así, Ginny Longbotton elaboró un sencillo plan para enterarse de lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su castaña jefe.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Era una hermosa mañana, o al menos eso le parecía a Hermione Granger que se había ubicado en la ventana para ver el cielo desde una posición más cómoda que la que le ofrecía su escritorio.

La joven aprovechaba el tiempo en meditar en su situación actual. "No puede ser que me pase el día esperando que llegue su carta, no sé nada de él, es más, lo más probable es que su nombre ni siquiera sea el que usa para firmar. Yo firmo Galilea, así que ¿por qué tendría él que llamarse Salvatore? Creo que sería mejor dejar esto y no responder más a sus cartas, pero es que cada vez me convenzo más de que tiene que ser alguien especial… le gustan las pociones, así que no puede ser tan malo. Bueno, a Snape le gustaban y nunca se enteró de nada de lo que sentía por él… pero él es un caso aparte…¿cómo será Salvatore¿joven¿viejo? No tengo idea, pero definitivamente debe ser alguien especial…"

Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó entrar a Ginny.

– Mira lo que encontré en la lechucería –dijo la pelirroja sacándola de su ensoñación– ¿no es hermosa? –dijo enseñándole una gran lechuza ámbar.

– ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó la castaña.

– Que esta lechuza es bellísima, nunca la había visto en la empresa… debe ser nueva¿te gusta?

– Había olvidado que estaba aquí…

– ¿Ya la habías visto antes? –preguntó ingenuamente Ginny– debe ser muy eficiente.

– Lo es, pero estaba muy cansada la última vez que la vi. No creo que sea de la empresa… he recibido algunas cartas por medio de ella…

– ¡Oh! Bueno, entonces supongo que será mejor que no la utilice… –dijo la pelirroja, y agregó– será mejor que la regrese a la lechucería.

– No, no lo hagas, te digo que no es de la empresa, déjala aquí, lo mejor será enviarla de regreso a sus dueños…

Ginny se sorprendió al oírla decir eso, pues al recibir esa orden el animal no se iría del laboratorio, pues ella se encontraba allí. Intentaba idear algo, cuando Atenea ingresó por la ventana. Hermione olvidó todo en ese momento y se dispuso a leer la carta que acababa de recibir.

Esta vez, como la anterior, la carta no había sido alterada, así que Hermione leyó el mensaje tal y como Snape lo había escrito. A raíz de la nota le surgió una duda¿debería ella decirle a Severus Snape que se había dedicado a las pociones? Salvatore le decía que le habría gustado enterarse del rumbo que había tomado en la vida esa alumna que tanto lo había impresionado; ¿estaría Snape en la misma situación respecto a ella? Ella sabía que había sido la mejor estudiante de pociones en muchos años y sabía que, incluso sin quererlo, había impresionado al malhumorado profesor de pociones de Hogwarts.

Así que se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto, o más bien a mandar cartas para arreglar el asunto, así que sin pérdida de tiempo se dispuso a escribir dos misivas, la primera para Salvatore Stone, pues tenía que contestar su carta y la segunda para Severus Snape, para comunicarle que había seguido su ejemplo y había dedicado su vida a la investigación y elaboración de filtros y pociones.

_º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º_

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento… espero que les gustara el capítulo 2… como ven las cosas comienzan a complicarse, aunque ninguno de los dos interesados se percaten de ello. Ahora las respuestas a sus mensajes:

**_Safrie_**: Hola wapísima, me alegro que te guste el fic… Gracias por incluirla en tus favoritas. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que no defraude tus expectativas. Cuídate y espero que pronto escribas otro capítulo del programa de Snape y McGonagall.

**_Replika_**: Hola wapa, no sabes lo que me sorprendió tu mensaje. No esperaba que te unieras a fics de esta pareja… Yo, como vos, tengo preferencia por poner a Snape con Tonks, pero la verdad es que muchas veces las ideas que se me ocurren son para Snape – Hermione. Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo y espero que este también fuera de tu agrado.

**_SBM-AnGiE_**: Hola chica, me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo del fic, este segundo es un poco para explicar mejor el carácter de la relación que van a tener estos dos… Bueno, es muy halagüeño que estuvieras esperando que escribiera de estos dos… realmente me gusta esta pareja (aunque me hace más gracia Snape con Tonks…).

**_Malu Snape Rickman_**: Hola chica, me alegra que te gustara el inicio del fic, lamento no poder actualizar tan rápido como deseas, pero la verdad es que preparar el capítulo y contestar los mensajes me toma bastante tiempo y no me gusta subirlo sin poner las respuestas a los mensajes, al menos intento evitarlo. Espero que esta entrega también sea de tu agrado…

**_Florence Rose_**: Hola wapísima! Me alegra mucho encontrarme tu mensaje… es genial que te gustara el capítulo. Respecto a la dedicatoria, pues te la mereces¡gracias por ser tan especial, por cierto, este Dumbledore espero que te guste… es un poco pillín, pero es simpaticón (o al menos eso intento).  
Espero haber aclarado lo de las notas iniciales… es que se vuelve un poco complicado… A mi también me gusta mucho esa canción de Sergio Dalma, de hecho me gustan todas sus canciones (y también me gusta él!)

**_Galilea_**: Hola Galilea! No sabes la gracia que me hizo recibir tu mensaje… Cuando escribí el fic, decidí mantener el nombre dado en la canción, sobre todo por que la idea surgió de allí. Desde un inicio me pasó por la cabeza que era probable que leyeras el nombre y te sintieras con ganas de leerlo… y sucedió. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia… es bastante sencilla, pero espero que te haga gracia.

**_Riana_**: Hola wapa, gracias por el mensaje. Que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo y espero que este segundo también sea de tu agrado… en fin, gracias por leer la historia y si tienes dudas o comentarios, no te detengas y ¡envíalos!

**_Miss-Andreina-Snape_**: Hola chica! Que bien que te gustara el fic. Lo de la amistad de Dumbledore con Ginny se me ocurrió más por necesidad de la historia que por que me parecieran compatibles… pero para los efectos buscados ha sido funcional. Como ves actualicé también "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?", así que espero que no te enojes conmigo…

**_Edysev_**: Hola wapísima! Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo… Como habrás notado intenté darle un toque humorístico a los personajes secundarios (Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore…), lo que no sé es si funcionó completamente. Como vez Ginny y Dumbledore van a seguir de metidos en esta historia, pero es parte de la diversión.

**_MarisolBlack_**: Hola chica, me ha alegra que te guste como va este fic… lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero es que no siempre tengo tiempo de arreglar los archivos y de contestar los mensajes… Lo de Fred, pues se me ocurrió de pronto y me pareció que sería divertido…

**_Marce_**: Gracias por leer el fic y dejar un mensaje. Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo y la idea que guía este fic… espero que sigas leyendo y sobre todo que te siga gustando.

**_Kimydesnape_**: Hola wapa, me alegra que te gustara el fic. A mi me sucede como a vos, todo lo que tiene que ver con Snape me gusta (aunque prefiero no leer slash…). Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te agradara y que sigas leyendo… ya solo quedan dos entregas más.

**_Sheamoonie_**: Hola wapa, como viste¡por fin lo escribí! Espero que esté quedando según tus expectativas… Me halaga que te decidieras a leer el fic solo por que yo lo había escrito (Ana cambia de colores, pasando por toda la gama del arco iris…). Tenía la impresión de que te gustarían las parejas… la de Neville y Ginny no estaba segura, pero me pareció simpática… Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero es que estoy un poco presionada con la U… (la misma historia de siempre… no sabes lo que me gustaría que no fuera cierta).

**_Kymie_**: Hola chica, gracias por leer, por dejar mensaje y por los halagos… Qué bueno que te guste el fic, es un poco distinto… sobre todo por que es post guerra y con ligeros toques de humor (que no sé si se logran como lo deseo…), en fin, que espero que te siga gustando y que no te aburras mucho de esperar la siguiente entrega…

**_Willow black_**: Hola¿qué tal? Gracias por el mensaje y por leer el fic. Comprendo que me he atrasado bastante con "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?", pero supongo que viste que lo actualicé junto con este… bueno, un poquito antes… Espero que este capítulo también te agradara y sobre todo que me perdones el atraso.

**_Elanor Blackriver_**: Hola Ela! Que bien que estés por acá, me encanta saber de vos, por cierto tu fic está maravilloso! Como viste ya actualicé el otro fic, espero que te guste como siguen ambas tramas. ¿Querías leer un HGSS? Espero que no te decepcione mucho el que escogiste… Bueno wapa, cuídate…

**_Martita-felton_**: Hola chica, sí son solo cuatro capítulos… es cortita, pero es que la trama no tiene muchos personajes, así que es solo la historia principal. Como viste ya actualicé el otro fic… espero que te agraden las dos tramas. Gracias por el mensaje.

**_Caelius_**: Hola! Que bien que te guste el fic y sobre todo que te parezca divertido… desde el comienzo pensé en darle toques de humor a la historia, pero no me atreví a clasificarlo como humorístico, pues lo principal es el posible romance entre SS y HG. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic y sobre todo que no te decepcione como está contado.

**_TercySSCloe_**: Hola wapísima, que bien que te guste el fic, me alegra que lo leyeras y que me dejaras un mensaje. Te cuento que una de las ideas que más me llamaron la atención fue poner algo de humor en el fic y me alegra que te parezca divertido… me quitas un peso de encima.

**_D.N.Angel girl_**: Hola wapa (¿verdad que eres de Panamá?). Me alegra que te gustara el fic y que me dejaras un mensaje. Lamento haberme atrasado tanto para actualizar, pero es que tengo poco tiempo. Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo.

**_MeilinSnape_**: Hola chiquilla! Que bien que estés por acá… ¿Celestinos? Ese es el término que mejor les cae a esos dos… pero bueno, lo hacen con buena intención y buscan que sus amigos seas felices. Espero que te gustara esta entrega. (¿Viste que ya actualicé "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?")

**_Sara Fénix Black_**: Hola enanito… que bien que estés por acá… Esta vez si ganaste! Eres la flamante ganadora de un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso… Bueno, espero que sigas pronto con "Los merodeadores presentan…" es que me encanta la idea (y el Dumbledore que pones…).


	3. 3 de 4

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Este fic está basado en la canción de Sergio Dalma llamada "Galilea". No diré que es un songfic, por que no sigo la letra de la canción para la historia, sino que uso la idea general de una relación por correspondencia… espero que les guste.

_Quiero agradecer a **Sara Fénix Black** y a **Clau de Snape** por haber leído el fic y haberme dado el visto bueno para la publicación¡gracias chicas! Además, quiero dedicarlo a **Nocrala** que desde hace un tiempo sabe de la existencia del fic, a **Galilea** por tener un nick tan interesante en esta historia y a **Florence Rose**, que es una gran amiga… _

_Respuestas a los reviews, al final…_

**_3 de 4: _**

La mañana estaba radiante y el profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaba de muy mal humor, hacía dos días que había enviado la última carta y aun no recibía ninguna respuesta de Galilea¿se habría molestado por algo¿sería que ya no deseaba continuar con la correspondencia que mantenían? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente y no era capaz de dar respuesta a ninguna.

Como era sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en el pueblo cercano, Snape había aprovechado la mañana paseando por el lago y los límites del Bosque prohibido. Se encontraba de camino al colegio cuando divisó dos lechuzas que se dirigían hacia él, la primera era esa hermosa lechuza ámbar que le había llevado las primeras cartas de Galilea y la segunda, era la que había llevado las últimas. Eso era extraño¿por qué habría Galilea enviado a las dos aves si ambas llevaban solamente cartas en sus patas? Lo habría entendido si cargaran juntas algún tipo de paquete, pero llevando solo cartas era incomprensible.

Levantando el brazo, procuró que los dos animales se ubicaran en él y los llevó hasta su despacho. En ese lugar se dispuso a tomar las cartas y a dar de comer a las mensajeras.

Se encontraba aun analizando el por qué del envío de los dos animales, cuando se percató de los destinatarios de las notas, la que llevara la lechuza ámbar era la carta que él esperaba, pues estaba dirigida a Salvatore Stone, pero la nota que había tomado de la otra mensajera estaba dirigida a Severus Snape.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Hermione Granger estaba bastante nerviosa esos días. No estaba segura de cual carta esperaba con más ansias, la ya tradicional nota de Salvatore o una respuesta de Severus Snape a la carta que le había enviado.

Dos días después de haber enviado la carta a su profesor de pociones, la chica estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho, "lo más probable es que ni siquiera la lea… o peor aun, que la lea y se burle de mí. ¿Quién soy yo para creer que le interesaría saber que me dediqué a las pociones?" estas y muchas ideas más viajaban por su mente a mil kilómetros por hora desde que enviara a Atenea a entregar esa carta. Sus vicisitudes se hicieron más profundas cuando esa mañana regresó su lechuza pero no traía ningún mensaje.

Recordaba perfectamente su carta:

_"Estimado profesor Snape  
Aunque le parezca mentira, le escribo por que últimamente me he acordado mucho de usted y pensé que le gustaría saber que he utilizado mucho lo que aprendí en sus clases. Desde hace algún tiempo trabajo en '_**Stenmarck filtros y pociones**_' y sus enseñanzas han sido muy importantes para mi labor.  
Quiero agradecerle lo mucho que se empeñó para que yo aprendiera su materia y decirle que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, pues me han servido de mucho a lo largo de mi vida.  
Atentamente, Hermione Granger"_

"¿Cómo me atreví a mandar esa carta?" se preguntaba la joven, "debo estarme volviendo loca, Snape nunca me iba a contestar, pero no, Hermione tenía que enviarle una carta y quedarse esperando una respuesta. ¡No puedo creer que sea tan tonta!" se lamentaba.

Esos lamentos le habrían llevado todo el día de no ser por que Damar hizo su aparición en ese momento. La lechuza ambarina entró por la ventana y se ubicó directamente en el escritorio de Hermione. Valga decir que tanto Ginny como Dumbledore ya conocían en contenido de la carta que llevaba la lechuza y de la que Hermione había enviado unos días antes a Snape, pero como todo parecía ir a pedir de boca, ninguno de los dos hizo modificaciones a los contenidos de dichas cartas.

Al recibir la nota, Hermione olvidó completamente su desilusión por no recibir respuesta de su profesor de pociones y se apresuró a leer la carta que Salvatore le había enviado.

_"Apreciada Galilea  
Me sorprende que sea usted una persona tan perceptiva y tengo que admitir que ahora no me molesta para nada que me llegara su primera carta, aunque no la enviara usted.  
He descubierto que es usted una mujer muy interesante.  
Espero que no le moleste que le escriba en este tono, pero estoy agradablemente sorprendido por usted.  
¿Ha realizado usted pociones revitalizantes? Son muy interesantes y requieren de mucha concentración para llegar al punto adecuado de cocción, bueno, supongo que eso ya lo sabe…  
En fin, me encantaría que pudiéramos intercambiar recetas de pociones extrañas en alguna ocasión; y me gustaría, si usted me lo permite, que comenzáramos a tutearnos.  
Salvatore Stone"_

La joven investigadora no podía creerlo, Salvatore no solo le había contestado mucho más agradable que las veces anteriores; sino que, además, le sugería que comenzaran a tutearse… ¿estaría él tan intrigado por ella como lo estaba ella por él? Esperaba que así fuera.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Después de que Snape envirara su carta para Galilea, se había dedicado el resto del día a meditar lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º FLASHBACK º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Snape había tomado las dos lechuzas y las había llevado a su despacio. Luego de tomar las notas y dar de comer a los animales se encontró con un problema, la carta que llevaba la lechuza ámbar era la de Galilea, pues estaba dirigida a Salvatore Stone, pero la otra estaba dirigida a Severus Snape. Ahora sabía de qué recordaba esa lechuza, era la que la Orden del Fénix usó a finales de la guerra para comunicarse con las jóvenes Granger y Weasley que se encontraban laborando desde Londres.

La letra de las dos cartas era idéntica, así que no quedaba ninguna duda H. Galilea era Hermione Granger. De hecho, los nombres hasta compartían las iniciales… al igual que él compartía iniciales con su seudónimo…

"Así que Hermione Granger es mi querida Galilea¿cómo¿querida¿desde cuándo le doy ese calificativo?" pensaba el profesor de pociones. "Esto tiene que ser obra de Albus… lo que no comprendo es por qué se le ocurrió emparejarme con esa chica. No parece lógico, le llevo 18 años, nada nos unió en los años en que ella estuvo aquí, además ella debe odiarme…" rememoraba Snape, "nunca fui agradable ¡y menos con los Gryffindor, así que no puede ser…"

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que todo era obra de Dumbledore y que el anciano sabía algo que él ignoraba… y por eso le había elegido esa pareja. No tenía claro cómo había conseguido el anciano que la chica participara en ese asunto, pero algo era innegable, la chica lo ignoraba todo; de lo contrario nunca habría enviado la nota a su profesor, pues sabría que se desenmascararía al hacerlo… la señorita Granger era muy lista, eso siempre lo supo.

Como Hermione-Galilea no estaba enterada de todo el embrollo, era obvio que sus cartas eran sinceras y que en realidad estaba disfrutando de su amistad por correspondencia. Así que la chica era realmente su amiga. Además, hasta minutos antes él estaba muy interesado en ella¿se estaría enamorando de su ex alumna, podía ser… Lo que más le sorprendía era que al enterarse de la identidad de Galilea no se había sentido defraudado, más bien había sido una gran noticia para él que esa chica a la que siempre había admirado por su entereza, inteligencia y buen juicio, fuera la mujer de que estaba prendado… así es, simplemente se limitó a aceptarlo ¡amaba a Galilea Hermione Granger!

Tomando un pergamino tomó una decisión, continuaría su amistad con Galilea a ver que les deparaba el destino, pero no le respondería a su ex alumna, no quería que ella llegara a la misma conclusión a la que él había llegado, al menos hasta saber si sentía lo mismo que él.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º FIN DEL FLASHBACK º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

De esta manera, Severus Snape había decidido seguir siendo Salvatore Stone para su amiga Galilea. Él sabía que eso se acabaría en algún momento, pero por ahora lo mejor era buscar la forma de que se conocieran más. La ventaja que veía a escribirle con un seudónimo era que ninguno de los dos sabría del otro más que lo que conversaran y eso le garantizaba que si ella se enamoraba, sería exclusivamente del hombre que conoció por carta, no del maestro, del ex mortífago o del héroe de la última guerra.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Habían pasado más de siete meses desde que Severus Snape descubriera la identidad de Galilea. Ella aun no sospechaba quién podía ser Salvatore Stone, pero no se preocupaba por eso, sabía que en algún momento lo descubriría.

Las cartas que se enviaban habían ido cambiando poco a poco, ahora eran más personales y aunque mencionaban sus trabajos, ninguno de los dos ponía énfasis en él.

Por este medio, Hermione conoció la historia de la infancia y adolescencia de Salvatore. Fue impresionante para ella cuando él le mencionó que había estudiado en Hogwarts y más aun cuando le contó que había participado en la primera guerra. No había querido ahondar en ese tema, pero ella comprendió que no había sido una experiencia agradable. En los relatos de Salvatore había muchos agujeros… nunca mencionaba a sus amistades, ni se refería a su trabajo, pero ella lo atribuía a que estaba muy inmerso en su labor y prefería no mencionarlo, aunque eso le impidiera mantener contacto con sus amigos.

Fue de esta misma manera que Snape se enteró que su alumna había tenido una infancia muy feliz, que había flipado al enterarse de que era una bruja y más aun al tener la posibilidad de estudiar en Hogwarts. Fue sorprendente para él saber que ella siempre había sentido debilidad por pociones y que, aunque nunca obtuvo una palabra amable de su profesor, siempre lo admiró y defendió ante sus amigos.

Podría decirse que habían conversado de casi todo y la confianza entre ellos había crecido muchísimo. Incluso en el área profesional, esporádicamente se enviaban recetas y se comentaban los adelantos que hacían en sus investigaciones.

Una mañana Hermione decidió contarle a su amiga Ginny todo lo que sucedía y pedirle su ayuda¿debería pedirle a Salvatore que se vieran¿debía buscar otra forma de comunicarse? No lo sabía…

Desde hacía meses que Ginny y Dumbledore no leían las cartas que Snape y Hermione intercambiaban. La verdad era que la pareja parecía ir muy bien, así que habían optado por dejarlo en sus manos. Fue por eso que Ginny se sorprendió bastante cuando Hermione acudió a ella.

– Necesito tu ayuda –dijo seriamente Hermione a su amiga– es urgente.

– Claro¿qué poción requiere de mi magnífica intervención?

– Ninguna –dijo la castaña mirándola a los ojos– es Salvatore Stone.

Hacía mucho que las dos jóvenes no hablaban del asunto, pues como Hermione no lo mencionaba, Ginny había optado por no tocar el tema, pues temía delatar su papel en esa relación.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó intrigada la chica, haciéndose la desentendida– ¿lo conozco?

– No, de hecho ni siquiera yo lo conozco…

– No te comprendo –dijo descaradamente la pelirroja– ¿debería saber quién es?

– ¿Recuerdas las cartas que recibí a nombre de Galilea? –preguntó dándole tiempo a su amiga para recordar.

– ¡Oh sí! Las que ibas a cortar de raíz con una carta –dijo la chica logrando que Hermione se sonrojara– ¿qué hay al respecto, no me vas a decir que te están llegando cartas de ese loco otra vez.

– ¡No es un loco! No sé cómo decírtelo, creo que lo mejor será que te cuente toda la historia, sino no vas a poder ayudarme…

– Si lo consideras necesario, soy toda oídos –dijo la pelirroja acomodándose para escuchar el relato de su amiga.

Con lujo de detalles, la castaña le contó a su amiga todas las peripecias de su aventura por correspondencia y sobre todo de la necesidad que sentía por conocer a su nuevo amigo. Después de escuchar toda la historia, Ginny se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su amiga, parecía muy angustiada por ese pequeño problema, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Hermione se había enamorado de Salvatore y temía no gustarle cuando se vieran. Lo peor era que él tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo para verse… ¿le sucedería lo mismo que a ella?

Lastimosamente Ginny no tenía tiempo de comunicarse con Dumbledore para decidir una vía de acción, así que tomó la iniciativa.  
– ¿No crees que deberían verse de una vez? –preguntó Ginny a su amiga– creo que es la mejor manera de despejar todas tus dudas. ¿A qué le temes?

– No lo sé –dijo indecisa la castaña– supongo que no soy buena para relacionarme cara a cara con alguien que me interesa…

– ¡Ajá¡Admites que te interesa! –dijo la pelirroja señalándola– eso es todo un avance. ¿Qué piensas de él¿crees que sea el indicado para ti?

– No lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que sería difícil encontrar a alguien más adecuado para mi. Es simpático, se dedica a las pociones, tiene buen sentido del humor, le agrado, no sé… creo que esto puede funcionar; pero no sé qué es lo que siente él y no me parece que pueda averiguarlo por medio de cartas…

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vas a tener que ir a verlo.

– ¿Cómo? –dijo Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos.

– No te digo que sigas a la lechuza –aclaró la joven señora Longbotton– digo que se pongan de acuerdo y se vean en algún restaurante y conversen en persona…

Hermione recobró el aliento poco a poco y le prometió a su amiga que consideraría su propuesta. Después de todo no perdía nada haciéndolo.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Después de una intensa conversación con la joven señora Longbotton, el director del colegio Hogwarts, se dispuso a almorzar. Como cada día, tomó asiento en la mesa del profesorado con Minerva McGonagall a un lado y Severus Snape al otro. Para molestia de McGonagall, ese día no le puso la más mínima atención, pues todas sus energías las tenía destinadas a su otro amigo.

– He notado que últimamente tienes mucha correspondencia –dijo inocentemente el anciano.

El profesor de pociones parecía dispuesto a ignorar a su amigo, principalmente por que estaba seguro de que él tenía mucho que ver con todo el lío de las cartas y no quería darle más información de la que ya tenía.

– Me alegra que te hagas una persona más sociable, Severus –dijo el director, pero nuevamente recibió silencio por respuesta.

Estaba visto que el profesor de pociones no iba a seguirle el juego, así que se decidió por comer en silencio y esperar a que el resto de los profesores se retirara. Tal y como lo supuso, Snape se quedó el último…

– Solo quiero que conteste una pregunta, profesor –dijo Snape con voz apenas audible– ¿por qué lo hizo; por qué comenzó este juego de las cartas? Yo estaba muy bien antes de esto…

– Te equivocas, no estabas bien. Cada vez estabas más gruñón e insoportable, ya ni los Slytherin te soportaban, en cambio de unos meses para acá hasta te he visto sonreír. Creo que valió la pena…

– Pero ahora no sé que hacer, ahora ella quiere conocerme, sabe lo que va a suceder cuando me vea –suspiró profundamente– se irá y todo se habrá acabado.

– Dudo que eso sea lo que suceda, Severus. Pero si fuera así, siempre es mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado… piénsalo. Además, estoy seguro que ella es una persona juiciosa que no se dejará llevar por prejuicios.

– Lo sé, siempre fue mi alumna más destacada…

De haber sido Moody en lugar de Dumbledore, su ojo mágico habría rodado por el comedor debido a todo lo que abrió sus ojos. ¡Snape lo sabía! Eso no estaba en sus planes… pero si lo pensaba bien, era algo maravilloso… sabía quién era la chica y aun así estaba angustiado pensando que todo terminaría.

– Lo sabías… –aseguró Dumbledore a media voz– ¿desde hace cuánto?

– Desde hace unos meses, siete para ser exactos –dijo Snape sin darle importancia.

– ¿Cómo…? –pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

– Ella me escribió una carta, pero no a Salvatore, sino a mi. Las dos llegaron a la vez, la misma letra, la misma redacción… además, usó una lechuza que había utilizado ya con las cartas que firmaba como Galilea –las palabras de Snape eran serenas e indiferentes, señal de que estaba muy preocupado por el tema.

Dumbledore estaba realmente sorprendido… siete meses hacía que Snape sabía que Hermione Granger era Galilea y no había terminado con esa correspondencia¿significaría eso algo más? No lo sabría a menos que le preguntara a Snape, pero la verdad es que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

– Mira Severus, creo que…

– No se esfuerce, profesor –dijo él con una mirada de tristeza– lo que yo sienta no tiene nada que ver… solo importa lo que ella quiere…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Unas cuantas cartas más de ida y vuelta y terminaron citándose un sábado por la tarde en un restaurante muggle que Severus Snape escogió. Es importante aclarar que Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida de que un mago la citara en un lugar muggle¿sería que él era de origen muggle igual que ella¿o era su manera de decirle que no era partidario de la pureza de la sangre? No estaba segura, pero estaba muy impresionada con el lugar de su "cita".

Ese sábado en particular, Hermione estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Su amiga Ginny se había trasladado al apartamento de su jefe para ayudarla a alistarse y había insistido en ropa elegante y maquillaje perfecto. Hermione se había dejado hacer, la verdad es que su amiga siempre lucía muy bien y, esa noche, ella quería verse hermosa.

Cuando estuvo lista, sintió un ataque de pánico¿y si él no se presentaba¿y si no le agradaba Salvatore, o peor aun¿si ella no le agradaba a él? Ginny Longbotton tuvo que armarse de paciencia para convencer a su amiga de que todo saldría bien y que lo mejor era que partiera para el restaurante si no quería hacer esperar a su amigo.

La joven castaña se apareció en el callejón trasero del restaurante cuando aun faltaban diez minutos para la hora de su cita. Lentamente, se dirigió a la entrada y súbitamente se detuvo. Allí, sentado en la barra estaba Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones ¿era una coincidencia? Ella había quedado con Salvatore de verse en la mesa del fondo del restaurante a las ocho de la noche… ¿qué hacía Snape allí faltando diez minutos para la hora de su cita?

Sobreponiéndose de la impresión, Hermione Granger ingresó al local y caminó decididamente hacia la barra. Era extraño volver a verlo, de todas formas ella avanzó hacia él y él la miraba directamente… La mente de Hermione comenzó a analizar la situación y a plantearse posibilidades, lo que no pudo negar fue que la que más le gustó era la que decía que Salvatore Stone y Severus Snape eran la misma persona.

– Hola profesor –saludó la chica cuando se encontró a su lado.

– Señorita Granger –respondió él a modo de saludo.

– ¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí? –preguntó ella un poco mosqueada.

El profesor se quedó viéndola de arriba abajo, tal y como lo hacía durante sus años de colegio.

– Esto es un lugar público, no tengo por qué tener un motivo para encontrarme aquí –dijo secamente.

– Lo sé –dijo ella comenzando a enojarse– pero no parece uno de sus lugares favoritos –le rebatió la chica sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

– Tampoco uno de los suyos –dijo él– y no por eso le estoy preguntando.

Esto exasperó bastante a Hermione, pero consiguió aguantarse. Como táctica, decidió cambiar de conversación.

– No respondió a mi carta –dijo ella directamente.

– Lo sé.

– ¿No va a decirme por qué no lo hizo? –preguntó ella mirándole fijamente.

– No –respondió él lacónicamente.

– Me gustaría saberlo… –dijo la castaña.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, su profesor de pociones sonrió, pero no una sonrisa de medio lado, no¡una sonrisa espléndida, entonces le respondió.

– No quería que esto acabara, se habría terminado la diversión y…

Lastimosamente para Snape, fue interrumpido en ese momento por el maître.

– Su mesa está lista señor Stone –dijo el hombre indicándole el camino.

Pero al pobre hombre le fue imposible comprender lo que sucedió. La joven castaña que se encontraba hablando con el señor Stone, comprendió inmediatamente lo que había sucedido con las cartas. Snape había descubierto que ella era Galilea y, según sus conclusiones, había optado por divertirse a su costa. Inmediatamente pegó un grito, le dio una cachetada al profesor y salió hecha una furia del restaurante.

Como todo buen maître, el hombre, con su mejor cara de poker, se limitó a preguntar a su cliente.

– ¿A qué hora llega su acompañante?

– Acaba de irse –le contestó Snape en un murmullo.

**º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º**

_Eso es todo por el momento, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, eso me dice que al menos se divierten un poco con él. También les agradezco que me dejaran un mensaje, eso me levanta el ánimo y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:_

**Malu Snape Rickman**: Hola wapa, acabo de leer tu fic y es genial, pronto te enviaré el review. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, espero que te siga gustando ahora que nos acercamos al final.

**Elanor Blackriver**: Hola chica, que mira que eres productiva, he leído cosas nuevas tuyas y están bastante bien. Por cierto, creo que yo también mataría a Ginny y a Dumbledore, pero es que no es para menos, es que son terribles e imparables.

**Galilea**: Hola wapa, me encantó tu mensaje, me he reído bastante por lo que escribes¡eres muy graciosa! Vi que publicaste un fic nuevo de esta pareja, no dudes que lo leeré pronto. Por cierto, que a mi también me gusta mucho lo que escribes, así que pronto tendrás un review mio.

**MeilinSnape**: Hola chica, que bien que te guste el fic, este tiene un poco de humor y supuse que te gustaría. Por cierto, me encanta tu nueva firma… cada vez pones una mejor. La verdad es que Obi Wan está wapísimo en esta nueva película.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: Hola chica, me alegra ver que te sigue gustando el fic. Ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de Matrimonio, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo así que va despacio… Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas… como viste ya se conocieron, solo que me temo que las cosas no salieron como esperaba Snape. Bueno wapa, nos vemos.

**Aliance**: Hola chica! Cierto no me llegó tu primer review, esta página regularmente presenta problemas de este tipo, así que no nos estresemos… Como viste ya se destapó el pastel y ambos saben quién les escribe… ahora solo queda el desenlace… espero que te guste.

**Kymie**: Hola wapa¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien… Como pudiste ver, Snape no solo sospechó si no que averiguó quién enviaba las cartas y las cosas se complicaron ya para la parejita, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando la gente no se escucha ni se dan oportunidades para explicarse. En fin, que me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también te agrade.

**martita-felton**: Hola niña! Que ya me he leído el de los "Pecados capitales" está graciosísimo y espero enviarte los reviews esta semana que viene (si es que me da chance de conectarme por un buen ratito…) Me alegra que te guste el fic, este capítulo tiene como la parte más enredada de la historia, ahora solo queda el desenlace espero que te guste.

**Sheamoonie**: Hola wapa¿Qué tal con los estudios? Espero que la presión vaya disminuyendo pronto y que termine el semestre de la mejor manera. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y aunque se que este lo leerás probablemente dentro de mucho tiempo, espero que te guste. ¡suerte!

**MarisolBlack**: Hola niña! Que me alegra que continuaras con tu fic… espero que pronto tengamos más (no puedo evitar pedirlo… aunque sé que soy la menos apropiada…) Me alegra que te gustara lo de Salvatore, a mi me pareció divertido mantener las iniciales… Por cierto, lo de Ginny y Dumbledore a ratos me parece que es más que interferencia, pero bueno, ellos son así… cuídate.

**Chica-Felton-Malfoy**: Hola wapa, me alegra que te quedara buen sabor de boca con el capítulo anterior, espero que este no sea menos. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo… nos leemos.

**Edysev**: Hola wapa. Me alegra que te gustara lo de Salvatore Stone… me apetecía mantener las iniciales de los nombres, así que tuve que idearme uno, primero era "Silvester" pero me gustó más el toque italiano del "Salvatore". Como viste ya ambos saben quién es el otro… ahora solo queda ver como se resuelve esto, espero que te guste.


	4. 4 de 4

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. Este fic está basado en la canción de Sergio Dalma llamada "Galilea". No diré que es un songfic, por que no sigo la letra de la canción para la historia, sino que uso la idea general de una relación por correspondencia… espero que les guste.

_Quiero agradecer a **Sara Fénix Black** y a **Clau de Snape** por haber leído el fic y haberme dado el visto bueno para la publicación¡gracias chicas! Además, quiero dedicarlo a **Nocrala** que desde hace un tiempo sabe de la existencia del fic, a **Galilea** por tener un nick tan interesante en esta historia y a **Florence Rose**, que es una gran amiga… _

_También quiero agradecerles por los mensajes que han enviado, con los primeros tres capítulos del fic, ya hay tantos reviews como en "**Grabado a fuego**" (mi primer historia… ¡y del mismo tamaño que esta!) y eso me hace muy feliz._

_Respuestas a los reviews, al final…_

**_4 de 4: _**

Hermione salió velozmente del restaurante y apareció inmediatamente en su apartamento. Por suerte ya Ginny se había ido y no tuvo que pasar por el mal rato de que la viera llorar.

Como suele ocurrir con las mujeres fuertes, ella se recobró prontamente y se negó a seguir llorando… tenía que pensar. Con paso decidido, se acercó a una caja de madera que mantenía sobre su escritorio, en ella se encontraban todas las cartas que había recibido de Salvatore… o más bien de Snape. Buscó entre ellas las cartas en las que él había cambiado la manera de tratarla y tuvo que admitir que coincidían. Él había cambiado el tono de sus misivas después de recibir las dos cartas que ella había enviado…

Su mente unió esa información a la última frase de Snape "…_se habría terminado la diversión_…", y llegó a la conclusión de que solo había querido burlarse de ella. Tenía sentido, ella era una Gryffindor y se había prestado para el tonto juego de las cartas… ¡se merecía que le pasaran esas cosas¿cómo podía ser tan tonta?

La chica no pudo dormir en toda la noche… su mente se dedicó a darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. El domingo lo pasó de la misma manera, encerrada en su casa y sin salir de la cama. Tal vez si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, el dolor no habría sido tan intenso, pero había sido él… su amor platónico.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, Ginny hizo su aparición en el apartamento. Había salido de compras con la abuela de Neville y como la señora acostumbraba a detenerse bastante tiempo en la tienda de telas, la chica había decidido dejarla allí e ir a visitar a su amiga. Por supuesto, la pelirroja esperaba encontrarla en un estado de ánimo insuperable, fue por esa razón que se sorprendió tanto al ver a su amiga. Nunca en su vida la había visto tan deprimida…

– ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Ginny a Hermione mientras abría las cortinas del cuarto de la castaña.

– Era Snape… –murmuró Hermione, suponiendo que eso era explicación suficiente para Ginny.

– ¿Y¿No me habías dicho que era maravilloso y que no tenía importancia quien fuera?

– Es que no sabes… él sabía que era yo, y aun así continuó con las cartas… –nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

– ¿Sabía que eras tú? –preguntó la chica esperando que su amiga le contara su versión de la historia.

Hermione le contó a la joven señora Longbotton todo lo sucedido, lo de la carta que le envió a Snape, el cambio en la forma de tratarla y hasta las conclusiones a las que ella había llegado.

– ¿No crees que existe la posibilidad de que Snape siguiera con las cartas precisamente por que eras tú?

– ¡Pues eso es lo que te estoy diciendo! –contesto exasperada la castaña– supo que era yo y le pareció muy bien divertirse con mis sentimientos –dijo con voz desgarrada.

– No lo puedo creer… –aseguró la pelirroja.

– ¡Oh vamos! Tú sabes todas las trastadas que nos hizo en el colegio… ¿cómo puede ser que no te lo creas?

– Por lo mismo, él es grosero, maleducado, introvertido, todos los calificativos que quieras ponerle, pero no puedo creer que sea capaz de mantener esta farsa por tanto tiempo. No tiene sentido, yo creo que se dio cuenta de que eras tú y decidió que quería conocerte…

Hermione no estaba muy dispuesta a dejarse convencer, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta que era mejor no seguir insistiendo. Después de obligar a su amiga a levantarse, que se diera un baño y se alistase, Ginny la invitó a pasar el día a su casa. La castaña no quería, pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola en ese estado y la abuela de Neville y su esposo la estaban esperando; así que juntas partieron para la residencia Longbotton.

La joven fue bien recibida y después de que Neville fue a recoger a su abuela, entre todos se encargaron de hacer que Hermione pasara un buen día. Cuando tuvo oportunidad Ginny le solicitó a su marido que se encargara de todo y ella partió para Hogwarts. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore y definir una estrategia a seguir…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Habían pasado un par de días desde la frustrada cita de Hermione y Snape cuando por la ventana del laboratorio de Stenmarck entró Damar llevando un paquetito para Hermione. En un primer momento, la joven no quiso abrirlo, pero después de ver que la lechuza no se iría sin que ella tomara el envoltorio que tenía en sus patas, decidió recogerlo. Cuando quitó el envoltorio, se encontró con un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia verde esmeralda¿qué sería? El paquete no tenía remitente, pero la joven dedujo que era de Snape, ya que era la misma lechuza dorada de siempre quien lo llevaba hasta ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó fuertemente el tubo entre sus manos y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo.

– Perdóname… –dijo el líquido que se derramó por el suelo.

Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida, primero por que le era difícil creer que Snape se disculpara y luego, porque no sabía de ninguna poción que pudiera llevar un mensaje hablado. Con cuidado recogió un poco del líquido y se dedicó a estudiarlo, sin poder evitarlo a su mente llegó la imagen de la sonrisa que le dedicara Snape en el bar… ¿sería sincero al disculparse? No lo sabía… pero ahora tenía la duda en su mente… y deseaba de corazón que fuera verdad.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería un profesor de pociones pasaba los días intentado concentrarse en sus tareas diarias. Todos los habitantes del castillo habían notado que su humor había empeorado desde hacía dos noches, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle absolutamente nada. El único que conocía la razón para este comportamiento era el director del colegio y había recomendado a todos no importunar a su colega y profesor… no fuera que en un arranque de ira los convirtiera a todos en polvo…

El profesor Snape regañaba a un grupo de Slytherin, cosa poco habitual en él, cuando vio entrar a Atenea a su despacho. Su primera impresión fue de asombro, nunca pensó que Hermione intentaría ponerse en contacto con él y menos aun que lo hiciera tan pronto. Su segunda reacción fue de incredulidad¿sería realmente una nota de Hermione o sería de Dumbledore?

Casi sin darse cuenta se acercó a Atenea y tomó el pergamino que tenía en su pata. En él pudo encontrar los ingredientes de una poción, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se percató que eran los pesos adecuados para una poción desmemorizante… era de ella y parecía querer decir que deseaba olvidarlo… ¿o querría decir que lo olvidaran todo y comenzaran de nuevo? No estaba seguro, pero deseaba de corazón que fuera la segunda opción.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Dos semanas después de los extraños mensajes que le llegaron Hermione y Snape, ambos recibieron una invitación de Dumbledore para una reunión de los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix; según la nota, el anciano deseaba reunir a las personas que quedaban del grupo en Inglaterra para tener una reunión social en la cual compartir entre todos los logros y alcances que cada uno había logrado en sus vidas.

En el pergamino, el director agregaba que requería de sus habilidades para una misión especial, de no haber sigo por esa nota extra, ni Hermione ni Snape habrían considerado la posibilidad de asistir…

Lo que tanto Hermione como Snape ignoraban era que solamente ellos habían recibido el mensaje… se les citaba para la semana siguiente en la Casa de los Gritos…

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Hermione llegó puntual a la cita que le había dado Albus Dumbledore, pero al llegar hasta la casa, se dio cuenta de que nadie más estaba cerca de ella. Sabía que muchos de los miembros de la Orden eran impuntuales, pero era imposible que todos decidieran llegar tarde.

El lugar estaba completamente solo, y con cautela, la chica ingresó en la casa¿qué estaba sucediendo?

No había llegado aun a la cocina de la vivienda, cuando escuchó ruido en el recibidor. Rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada y se quedó estática cuando descubrió a Snape entrando en la casa. Él comenzó a devolverse en cuanto la vio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las puertas se cerraron herméticamente impidiéndoles a ambos llegar a alguna de las salidas de la casa.

– Debí suponer que sería **otra** broma suya, solo que no pensé que usaría a Dumbledore para esto –dijo la chica mirándolo con rencor.

– Yo no acostumbro bromear –dijo secamente– ya debería saberlo –agregó.

– ¿No? –dijo molesta la chica– ¡Usted jugó conmigo! –aseguró.

– Se equivoca –replicó él tranquilamente– pero sabía que si descubría que Salvatore Stone era yo, no me habría vuelto a escribir– sin quererlo sus miradas quedaron fijas la una en la otra…

– Ahora es usted el que se equivoca –dijo la chica comenzando a entender– ya debería saber que si alguien es sincero conmigo yo no lo hago a un lado –¿sería cierto que tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara? Eso era imposible, ella siempre lo había amado…

– ¿No lo habría hecho¿no me habría dejado de escribir? –preguntó Snape con sorna.

– Tal vez lo habría hecho, o tal vez no… pero ahora nunca lo sabrá –aseguró ella tristemente y rompiendo el contacto visual que mantenían.

Él se acercó un poco a ella para poder ver mejor sus facciones.

– ¿Usted cree que no lo sabré? El no decirle mi identidad me permitió conocerla mejor… y usted también pudo conocerme mejor.

– ¿Sí? –dijo volviendo a verlo– ¿y cómo puedo saber yo que usted fue sincero? Todo pudo ser parte de su broma –le respondió ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia. Nuevamente comenzaba a molestarse… él la estaba juzgando…

Snape ya no estaba tan seguro de que ella estuviera entendiendo lo que él había intentado hacer, así que comenzó a salirse de sus casillas.

– ¡No lo fue, maldita sea! –dijo tomándola de los brazos– ¡Usted es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido! –le dijo casi gritando.

Esta declaración de Snape los sorprendió mucho a ambos, a ella por lo que dijo y a él por haberse atrevido a decirlo. La joven había abierto mucho sus ojos debido a la impresión, parecía un poco asustada y contrario a todo pronóstico se había quedado sin palabras. Entonces se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decirse absolutamente nada, él molesto y ella asustada.

– No voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente –dijo ella en un susurro.

– No te he pedido que lo hagas –dijo él mirándola más profundamente y dejando ver una media sonrisa similar a la del bar.

Esa sonrisa fue lo que convenció a Hermione… ¿cómo podía mentirle sonriendo de esa manera? Aunque sabía que él había sido un espía durante la guerra y que precisamente por eso era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, estaba segura que la sinceridad y la esperanza que veía en su sonrisa eran verdaderas.

– Sí lo hiciste –dijo ella con voz queda acercándose un poco más al profesor de pociones– me enviaste una poción sonora que me pidió, _con tu voz_, que te perdonara…

– No, no lo hice – afirmó él más cerca de ella, haciendo que sus manos dejaran los brazos de la chica y comenzaran a abrazarla– fuiste tú quien se disculpó, tengo la nota… –le aseguró él sorprendiéndola.

– ¡Te equivocas, cualquier carta que recibieras en ese sentido no fue escrita por mi –aseguró ella un poco más fuerte que antes y separándose de su ex profesor. ¿Cómo podía decir que había sido ella? La poción sonora la había enviado él…

Ninguno de los dos eran personas que se disculparan fácilmente y por eso ambos se negaban a aceptar que habían dado el primer paso… pero esa no era la única razón. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho. Atenea y Damar habían sido enviadas por Ginny. Atenea llevaba una nota escrita por la señora Longbotton con un hechizo que imitaba la letra de su amiga. Damar una poción sonora que la misma pelirroja había inventado… en fin, que ninguno se había disculpado.

Luego de meditar un poco, Hermione comprendió todo lo que había sucedido, las disculpas al igual que las cartas habían sido obra de alguien más, y ella sabía quién era la culpable.

– ¡Ginny Longbotton! –grito– ¡sé que esto es obra tuya!

Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla. Obviamente la puerta no cedió a sus intentos, pero ella siguió llamando para que les abrieran.

Después de unos cuantos gritos más, se convenció de que nadie iba a acudir a la casa, así que no le quedó más remedio que enfrentar nuevamente a Severus Snape. Estaba buscando el valor para hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz del profesor que le decía:

– No va a venir nadie.

– No –suspiró y se quedó mirándole– y supongo que no vas a disculparte… –dijo la castaña quedamente.

– …y tú tampoco –dijo él.

Ambos se miraron atentamente, ninguno quería perder la posibilidad de que esa relación se llegara a dar de verdad¿pero cómo acercarse sin delatarse?

– No –le respondió ella– parece que esto acaba aquí, aunque tú guardaste la nota –dijo ella con nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

– Sí… –dijo él acercándose nuevamente a la chica y haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared del fondo. Tal vez aun podrían rescatar la situación…

Hermione notó que no podía retroceder más, estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Severus Snape, pero no se sentía incómoda. Él estaba frente a ella y con una mano, le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja¿era eso normal?

Definitivamente, la respuesta era negativa, pero a ella le pareció la más natural del mundo y sin pensarlo, atrapó la mano del profesor con la suya y apoyó su cara en la palma de la mano de Snape.

La mirada de Snape se fijo por unos instantes en la de Hermione y lentamente, fue acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso.

– Guardo todas las notas que recibí de Galilea y la que recibí de ti, aunque tengo la impresión de que algunas no las conoces… –dijo al separarse de ella.

– Ya me las enseñarás… –dijo la chica en un murmullo y lentamente se acercó para besar nuevamente al profesor de pociones que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

_"¿Qué harás hoy?  
Galilea"_

_"Después del trabajo te invito a cenar… ¿ya enviaste la carta?  
Salvatore"_

º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º

Ginny estaba bastante intrigada, había recibido una carta citándola en Hogwarts para ese mismo día en la tarde. Albus le decía que algo no andaba bien en la pareja de Hermione y Severus y que requería de su ayuda para arreglar la situación. ¿Qué podía estar saliendo mal? Ella creía que todo iba viento en popa… pero, si Albus decía que había problemas probablemente tendría razón.

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio, se encontró con que Dumbledore la estaba esperando. Eso la asustó pero fue mayor su aprensión cuando le indicó en silencio que entrara al salón pequeño del primer nivel del castillo. Cuando ingresó junto con el director en ese salón pudo ver una mesa servida para dos personas¿qué quería decir todo eso?

Cuando estuvo al lado de la mesa vio que en ella había un pergamino con una nota. La letra era muy conocida para ella, era de Hermione…

_"Supongo que se preguntarán a qué se debe esta cena, pues es un agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros… y me refiero a TODO.  
Comprenderán que al unirnos nos hemos enterado de que ustedes agregaban texto a las cartas que nos enviábamos y que incluso escribieron íntegra la carta que comenzó todo esto.  
Tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que serías tan buena inventando pociones, Ginny; esa poción sonora es algo sorprendente, deberías patentarla…  
En fin, esta es nuestra forma de decirles GRACIAS por reunirnos, por hacer caso omiso a nuestras quejas y por buscar que Severus y yo resolviéramos nuestras diferencias.  
Hermione (y Severus¡pero no quiso firmar!)"_

Tanto el director como Ginny miraron aprensivamente la cena que tenían en frente… ¿sería seguro consumir esos alimentos?  
– ¿Podremos comerlo con seguridad? –preguntó el director.

– Claro –dijo la chica no muy convencida– no creo que Hermione hiciera algo que pudiera dañarme…

– Pero¿y Snape? –dijo Dumbledore más preocupado aun.

– Ella no lo habría permitido –dijo la pelirroja tomando la nota y examinándola– es su firma, no hay duda de eso.

– ¿Entonces crees que podemos comerlo con seguridad?

Ginny no contestó, pero sacó un extraño objeto para revisar la comida, luego de hacerlo sonrió abiertamente.

– ¡Es inofensiva! –dijo con toda seguridad.

– ¡Qué bien! –exclamó alegremente el director– por que ese pie de limón se ve delicioso…

Sin más tardanza, los cómplices se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena. Definitivamente Hermione y Snape se habían lucido con el menú. Todo estaba riquísimo… después de que ambos quedaron completamente satisfechos, se levantaron lentamente de sus asientos y conversaban de la necesidad de agradecer a la nueva pareja ese detalle que había tenido con ellos.

Cuando salieron del pequeño salón, otra pareja los observaba a lo lejos…

– Parece que comieron todo lo que dejamos –dijo ella seriamente.

– Por supuesto –dijo él– te aseguré que ese aparato que ustedes usan no podía detectar mi poción –dijo orgullosamente.

– Pues parece que así fue –dijo ella señalando los hermosos rabos de dos metros de largo que ostentaba tanto Ginny como el director de Hogwarts. Lentamente se acercó a su pareja y lo abrazó por la cintura– creí que tú no hacías bromas… –le dijo al oído, puyándolo.

– Dije que yo no acostumbro bromear, no que no supiera hacerlo –dijo quedamente y sin previo aviso, se dispuso a besarla ante la mirada atónita de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Fin

**º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º**

_Eso es todo, muchas gracias leer el fic, me alegra que se divirtiera con la historia y espero que el final les gustara… También les agradezco que me dejaran un mensaje, eso me levanta el ánimo y me anima a seguir escribiendo, sobre todo ahora que tengo poco tiempo…_

_Prometo que pronto estaré publicando el capítulo 36 de Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia, ya está avanzadito… ¡palabra! Ya tengo escrita la mitad del chap… pero aun no he tenido oportunidad de terminarlo._

_Algunas personas me han propuesto temas para otros fics, les prometo que lo consideraré e intentaré complacerlos, pero la verdad es que me cuesta escribir de otros personajes… pero prometo intentarlo. Gracias por la confianza._

_Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:_

_MeilinSnape_: Hola wapa, me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior. Yo también creo que Ginny es una excelente actriz… pero lo mejor es que es una buena amiga y eso es lo que hace que se comporte de esa forma. Lo de Dumbledore, pues a mi el ancianito me cae bien y creo que todo lo que hace es por ayudar a sus amigos, por que quiere que sean felices. Por cierto, a mi también me encantó el final del chap anterior, creo que es una prueba de que Snape no pierde el tipo por nada… Bueno chica, espero que este capítulo también te agradara.

_Sheamoonie_: Hola wapísima… me halagas… y me alegra que te gusten mis fics… como decía antes, ya estoy trabajando en el 36 de matrimonio, pero es que tengo poco tiempo para terminarlo. En fin, que yo doy la lucha… (¡Estoy deseando que vos también actualicés!) Creo que cuando ambos saben que están enamorados es una de las partes más tiernas, pero bueno, me gusta más cuando ella le da un tortazo… creo que eso se debe precisamente a lo que apuntas, no tiene práctica en eso de ser sociable y le sale terriblemente mal. Por cierto, por acá estamos en época lluviosa, el verano fue al inicio del año, pero gracias por los buenos deseos (soy de Costa Rica, en Centroamérica), eso sí disfrutá vos el verano por mi.

_Altariel de Valinor_: Hola! Veo que te gustó la reacción de Snape al enterarse de que Galilea era Hermione, pero bueno, ya viste la reacción de ella y las consecuencias que todo esto trajo. Espero que te gustara la manera en que resolvieron el asunto… no sé que pensarás, pero me parece que Ginny y Dumbledore se merecían un pequeño castigo, pero en el fondo si no hubiera sido por ellos la pareja nunca se habría formado. En fin, espero que te gustara el final y que la reconciliación te pareciera adecuada.

_martita-felton_: Hola wapa¿Qué tal? Espero que ya sepas por qué no puedes escribir, si la razón es que estás enamorada, pues felicidades… eso siempre es bueno, al menos mientras dura. Por cierto, mi personaje, pues no sé como podría ser, yo soy profesora de profesión así que creo que lo mejor es que sea como soy: muy estricta, me gusta la disciplina y el orden, hablo mucho con mis estudiantes (les hago bromas cuando el ambiente se pone tenso y los regaño si se relajan demasiado), me sé el nombre de todos e intento que confíen en mi… en fin que soy un poco la loca del pueblo, pero el que no da la talla, la rayó. ¿Te sirve eso? Con el nombre no me preocupo, sé que me darás uno muy lindo… ¿puede ser con "A"? por lo menos para guardar esa similitud con el mío (creo que he leído mucho este fic…) Bueno, espero que me avises…

_Akasha-bennington_: Hola wapa! Los tres capítulos de una sola vez… mira que me halagas de verdad… Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic, a mi me hizo gracia la idea desde el inicio y creo que eso es lo que me impulsó a escribirlo. Mi hermanita dice que tengo una vena de cómica, supongo que de vez en cuando se revela y sale a la luz. Espero que pases unas felices vacaciones (¡qué envidia!) y no te preocupes, más bien espero que cuando regreses ya tenga yo en mente un nuevo proyecto… es que me pidieron una de los merodeadores y no se me ocurre como… Bueno wapa, y no se te olvide escribir en tus fics, que algunos los tienes muy olvidados…

_Kymie_: Hola amiga, que bueno que estés por acá… me has puesto colorada con tus halagos, pero muchas gracias por ellos. Como viste este es el final del fic, no podía hacer que el final fuera triste, tenían que quedar juntos y eso es lo que hice… aunque creo que Dumbledore y Ginny recibieron un castigo leve por ser tan metiches… bueno, lo importante es que lograron juntar a sus amigos y eso debe ser lo que les valió una pena más leve. Espero que te gustara el final. Cuídate mucho, y ya nos seguiremos leyendo…

_Replika_: Hola wapa, no, no me llegó tu mensaje del chap anterior, vos sabés que a veces fanfiction hace de las suyas y nos deja en el limbo, pero no te preocupes, este sí me llegó y me agradó mucho recibirlo. Respecto a la reacción de Hermione, pues dicen que "el que se quema con leche hasta la cuajada sopla" (es un dicho de por acá…) y creo que eso fue lo que pasó, la chica está a la defensiva… Bueno, espero que te gustara el final. Cuídate.

_kitty in cello_: Hola chica, bienvenida a este fic. Me alegra que te guste y que te parezca interesante. ¿Los tres de un tirón? Gracias, que suerte que no fueron muy largos… Espero que no te desilusionara el final, es que estos dos son difíciles de tratar… en fin, que a mi me gusta más Snape con Tonks, pero que se me ocurren más ideas para liarlo con Hermione, así que termino escribiendo sobre ellos dos… Gracias por leer el fic y espero que te gustara como terminó todo. Cuídate y tal vez nos encontremos por allí…

_TercySScloe_: Hola chica, tienes razón, no es propio de Snape salir corriendo detrás de ella… eso lo haría Ron o tal vez Harry, pero no Snape… él es… como es. Como viste tampoco acudió a Dumbledore, aunque recibió ayuda de todas maneras. Bueno, espero que te gustara el final del fic y como quedaron pintados los personajes. Me alegra que te unieras a la historia. Espero que nos leamos por allí.

_Akizuki_: Hola wapa, espero que te encuentres mejor que hace unas semanas, eso de la columna debe ser todo un rollo. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Gracias por leer el fic y por enviarme mensaje, eso me levanta el ánimo. Espero que te gustara como terminaron estos dos y la venganza contra Ginny y Dumbledore. Que sigas mejor…

_Miss-Andreina-Snape_: Hola amiga¿que tal? Oye no me mates al mesero, a mi me ha caído muy bien… yo pues… no quise golpear a Snape… pero es que Hermione si quería… y no lo pude evitar. Espero que te gustara el final de la historia, a veces creo que mis finales son un poco predecibles, pero bueno, espero que te gustara. Bueno chica, ya te dije que voy por la mitad del 36, espero tenerlo para la próxima semana, a ver si me da chance…

_Edysev_: Hola chica! Que me encanta que leas mis fics, es que soy una gran admiradora tuya (bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes…) Bueno, como viste se reconciliaron, un poco a brincos y a saltos, pero lo hicieron. Espero que te gustara que le dieran un poco de su propia medicina a Ginny y a Dumbledore, supongo que pude ser más cruel, pero no me fue posible… es que me dieron lástima. No soy muy buena en las escenas románticas, pero bueno, algún que otro besito si hubo, espero que te gustara

_MarisolBlack_: Hola chica, que me encanta que leas el fic, que te agrade y que me dejes un mensaje. Como pudiste ver, Ginny y Dumbledore si tuvieron su intervención en este capítulo y su labor fue "recompensada" por los protagonistas del fic. Lo de la reacción de Hermione, pues creo que ella está un poco a la defensiva y eso hace que ataque antes de pensar bien las cosas, como viste luego se acordó de su sonrisa y empezó a dudar de lo que había deducido, pero también es orgullosa, así que tuvo que ser la señora Longbotton la que tomara cartas en el asunto. Bueno, espero que te gustara el final y que sigas escribiendo (tus fics están como los míos, a cuentagotas…)

_Erin_: Hola chica, me encanta que te guste la historia, sé que es cortita y no muy intricada, pero es que se me ocurrió de pronto y me pareció divertido escribirla. Creo que Snape y Hermione son un poco cabezotas y definitivamente si no les echaban una mano no iban a terminar juntos nunca, por eso me di dos amigos que les dieran el empujón… y bueno, esto es lo que resultó. Espero que te gustara el final y que te pareciera adecuado todo lo que sucedió. Nos leemos…

_Elanor Blackriver_: Hola wapísima! Que me encanta tu nuevo fic, y espero que sigas con el por que es maravilloso. Creo que esta pareja me gusta bastante (aunque me gusta más Snape con Tonks…) Bueno, espero que te gustara el final de la historia y que la venganza de estos dos te pareciera adecuada. Lo de matrimonio, ya va avanzado voy por la mitad del capítulo y espero tenerlo listo pronto, aunque no creo que estén también las respuestas a los reviews, así que no sé cuando podré subirlo. Bueno Ela, nos vemos…

_Malu Snape Rickman_: Hola chica, me agradó mucho recibir tu mensaje. Creo que es una gran idea que escribas un fic más largo sobre estos dos, yo lo leeré de pe a pa, te lo aseguro. Como viste, esto ya se acabó, y espero que te gustara tal y como quedó. Creo que es un poco simple pero aun así me parece que es divertido. Bueno chica, espero saber pronto de vos.

_Chica-Felton-Malfoy_: Hola wapa, lamento haber tratado a Snape así, pero bien visto no fui yo, fue Hermione y bueno, ella ya consiguió hacerlo olvidar la cachetada… bueno, espero que te gustara el final. Como habrás visto, ellos son un poco rencorositos… pero bueno, es que Dumbledore y Ginny se están metiendo mucho con ellos. Lamento que Snape la dejara ir del bar, pero es que me parece que él no es de seguir a una chica, es más de esperar y luego volver a intentarlo (si lo hace…) por lo que todo quedó para resolverse en otro momento. Además, como leíste antes, lo del fic de matrimonio va adelantadillo, así que espero tenerlo listo para la otra semana. Bueno wapa, gracias por leer y por dejar mensajito… cuídate.

_Aliance_: Hola wapa, feliz cumpleaños atrasado, pero espero que lo disfrutaras mucho. Que dicha que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Creo que nuevamente coincidimos en lo que se refiere a la personalidad de Snape, como viste no le contó nada a nadie… pero Dumbledore y Ginny se enteraron de todas maneras, así que siempre pudieron actuar para ayudar a la pareja. Ya leí tu chap, espero que te llegara el mensaje… En cuanto a tu lámpara, déjale saludos de mi parte.

_Sara Fénix Black_: Hola niña, que bueno que ya te pusiste al día con los mensajes… el primero de ellos fue el que hizo la igualada con "Grabado a fuego" pero ya tengo uno más… ¿Así que a Geo le gustó el fic? Me alegro y espero que el final también le guste. Ahora tienes que pasarme tu nuevo fic, estoy deseando leerlo, es que me encantan tus LJ (y también los otros que escribes…). Por cierto, me sigue encantando tu Dumbledore del nuevo fic.

_Safrie_: Hola wapa, que bueno que no has abandonado el programa… es de los fics que más me gusta. Lo de "Matrimonio" pues ahí va, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo y espero tenerlo pronto… pero mejor no prometo nada… es que cuando me doy cuenta de todo lo que tengo que poner en un solo capítulo me estreso… pero lo que sí te aseguro es que lo voy a terminar (si Dios quiere…)

_HoneyBeeM_: Hola! Lamento que tu comentario anterior no llegara, pero ya me he dado cuenta que esta página es ideática y cuando le da la gana no manda mensajes… no sos la primera que me dice que su mensaje no llegó y espero que esta vez si contestara a todos, pero de igual manera te agradezco que sacaras el momento para enviarme un review y decirme lo que te parece la historia. Gracias por lo de agregarme a los favoritos y todo eso… (Anita se pone colorada…) Muchas gracias por los dulces, los de chocolate son mis favoritos…

Espero haber contestado a todos los mensajes, por que la vez anterior me dijeron que dejé unos por fuera… les aseguro que fue completamente involuntario. Ahora he revisado dos veces y estén seguros que si no está la respuesta es por Fanfiction me tiene manía… bueno, ya saben, hay veces que los mensajes simplemente desaparecen en el limbo…

Muchas gracias a: _**Sara Fénix Black, TercySSCloe, Caelius, martita-felton, Elanor Blackriver, willow black, Kymie, Sheamoonie, kimydesnape, marce, MarisolBlack, edysev, Miss-Andreina-Snape, Riana, galilea, Florence Rose, Malu Snape Rickman, SBM-AnGiE, Replika, MeilinSnape, D.N.Angel girl, safrie, Aliance, Chica-Felton-Malfoy, akizuki, kitty in celo, akasha-bennington, Altariel de Valinor, Erin, HoneyBeeM**_. Todos y todas ustedes me dejaron un mensaje (según Fanfiction, o sea que al rato alguien más lo hizo, pero no me llegó…) y les agradezco de todo corazón por haberlo hecho.

Esto fue todo para este fic. Espero que les gustara leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo… si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, solicitud no duden en dejarlo por medio de un review… les aseguro que estaré muy feliz de recibirlos. Gracias por seguir toda la historia y nos vemos en otro fic… ya sea que lo escriba yo, o que lo escriban ustedes…

_Ana María_


End file.
